Madpoosa
Medusa's a liar. A liar liar pants on fire. This witch might look adorable...well, this isn't her normal form, but she's a big BITCH. That's why witch rhymes with bitch! MEDUSA'S A BITCH! She fucking cheated on Franken Stein with fucking Spurut. What an airhead! SERIOUSLY?!?!?! GRRR. SO ANGRY. Appearance She looks like a bitchy witch. jk she kawii lol Personatities Don't be deceived by her looks! We all know she's Arachne's sister. HER PERSONALITY IS FUCKING-URGH-SHE RUINED CRONA'S FUCKING LIFE THIS MISERABLE MAGGOT DID. lol ha jk i thot u b mad at me THIS WOMAN WILL RAPE YOUR CHILDREN WHILE THEY SLEEP. Look, she took over a little girl, called Rachel's body! This fucking pedophile. She's a bigger pedophile than Spurut and Stein! She probably digested this poor girl's inner organs. She may possess the power of the snake, but she certainly will mess with your men's snakes! (IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN) This pedo is not just any pedo. She's a whore. Like Miley Cyrus. Actually, she's less severe than Miley, lol . Family Life Her sister's araknaynay (Arachne) and her son/daughter is Crona. Crona's probably a boy. Madpoosa will know lol. Wait...she doesn't? o fak . she dident chek crona haz sad lyfe so he bcame thug. he join bich brigadd nd kil many ppl wit hiz homie ragnrkok. diz trany wil fak u up ur hole. araknaynay haz huzban oviously. madpoosa so jelly dat she dun hve huzban dat she tink about kill hersalf. onc she rape dat chainsaw guy girkow nd she fuk 1 of araknaynay munionz. she dunt hve moder or fater. in fact she wuz born out snake venom. bitchy snake venom. Her favrite animes did u no she wach anime? no? she wach stuf lyk blood lad nd naruto. she lyk higurashi nd pet no kanojo. she a moe fan. she may not luk lyk it bcuz of her face. she lyk angle beets, hyouka, claned, puela magi madoka nd sword ert onlin 2 Hobbies Collecting Stein's experiments. She loves lifeless dick. You know her. Relationship wit streain nd spurut sex Theme song i wanna see you move your body like a snake yeah eh yo can y'all hear me out there aiight, now this is what i wanna see i wanna see all of the ladies line up right here now Chorus: move your body like a snake ma, like that, shake it 'til it wanna break ma , like that, don't hold back let it go na' , like that, let your money make a jump na', like that, let me see you go low na, like that, then bring it up and let it roll na' like that, i love the way you work your chocha, like that, you make me wanna get to know ya, like that. 1 luvin the way you move so sexy mama you're bringin' me to my knees hands in the air like you came to party shakin that ass makin' the whole club freeze get down get down girl I wanna dance with you baby no doubt get down get down baby we can get together turn this party out. Chorus (Like two Gorillas in a jungle makin' love) 2 Poppin' it like a string on a guitar superstar you know who you are body smokin' like a cuban cigar girl you're the mama and i'm the dada the way you're freakin' it it so ya ya wil'in out in the back 'o my car girl you got me screamin' fiesta body language sayin' whatevah get down get down love the way you put that thing on me no doubt get down get down, baby we can get together turn this party out. Chorus (ya'll ain't gotta go home but ya gotta get the hell up outta here) 3 3 oclock we in the hotel lobby after party in my penthouse suite lookin' for a fly shorty to meet girl like a .... let me see ya freak the way you're freakin' it is so ya ya wil'in out in the back 'o my car girl you got me screamin' fiesta body language sayin' whatevah get down get down love the way you put that thing on me no doubt get down get down, baby we can get together turn this party out. Chorus Tigger (shorty, uh oh) i be's wit' ball playas of all sports balla's and playas of all sorts some of ya'll wanna be playas and ballas in all courts ok lets play rob scooped me up form midway in a bentley now bubble in the club with wild women thats orderin' beers here's the hot tub for miles women you're one in a bill-y-on body mean like serena williams french pedicure wax brazill-y-an i'm lovin' the way you're movin' erotic exotic sexy kittens sippin' hypnotic spotted you shakin it fast earthquaking that ass in denim and from the beginnin' wanted to taste your venom get down get down only one night in town so r you comin'cuz baby i got plans get down get down big tigger doing big things tonight with R Dot in Rockland x2